Mylene Lilian Reyes (Hannah)
“I was in the Asian Imperial Army since I was 11. There were several civil wars here and there, and I had to put an end to several of them with the help of my father, General of the A.I.U Armies. I may seem delicate, but I am a "weapon", no matter where I go." -Mylene Lilian Reyes A friend to all but chaos, Mylene’s calm and collected nature is ignored in battle as she turns into a vicious beast when fighting. Mylene is the main protagonist in the story, being the daughter of two former, famous talents, and is ranked No.2 in the academy due to her powers. Backstory: Mylene Reyes was born in the Philippines District of the Asian Imperial Union, until moving to the North American Union at the age of 5, and back to the Asian Impeial Union in the District of China at age 10. Abilities: Mylene in the story during the first several arcs has only revealed Gun Manipulation from her Power Augment Replication to her classmates, as until the fight with Fharatos Myrtu and Rianne Kovelashon, her true power of Power Augment Replication is hidden. Power Augment Replication Powers (Able to copy and use powers for 13 minutes max each if was in contact with another Talent. Will be able to keep the power once touched and use again in the future. Is able to combine powers to make them stronger, hence the word "augment". Absorbs weaknesses as well. After using two powers of max time limit, fatigue will begin to show through nausea and coughing up blood; after using three powers of max time limit, fatigue will increase to vomiting and severe muscle aches; after the fourth max time limit power use, the user will faint with a high fever) (Mylene has a total of 14 powers, 6 powers copied before her admittance to the academy and the other 8 copied from Uriel, Pehrcy, Vernal, Damien, Bee, Genevive, Aria and Erona)(The following 6 powers are those pre-academy arrival:) Gun Manipulation (Summons and manipulates by levitation 10 long rifles, 3 deadly bullets each)(Source: Seonelle Reyes) Superphysical (Strength, Sight, Hearing, Speed increased by 30%)(Source: One of the A.I.U Generals) Teleportation (Able to teleport anywhere in a range of 4 meters)(Source: Marie Reyes) Power Nullification (Able to nullify any Talent attacks)(Source: European Nations Spy) Enhanced Regeneration (Highly increased self-healing rate/regeneration)(Source: One of A.I.U Generals) Authority (Able to control anyone's mind within sight range)(Source: One of the A.I.U Generals) Unlike other Talents, Mylene was born with one ability, which is Power Augment Replication. Very Powerful, but the consequences are harsh on the body when used excessively: * Weaknesses of Power Augment Replication ** 1st power of 13 max min. use: nosebleed ** 2nd power of 13 max min. use: slight nausea and blood coughing ** 3rd power of 13 max min. use: vomiting and severe muscle aches ** 4th power of 13 max min. use: high fever with 80% of fainting ** 5th power of 13 max min. use: unknown *** (if two powers are combined, the consequences will be 2x the impact after 20 minutes) ** Absorbs weaknesses of copied power ** Cannot use the power recently used until after 3 minutes Mylene's power also cannot be controlled as to who she is copying powers of. If in direct skin contact with another person, she unconsciously is given their power. Though, if absorbing too much power, Mylene's body also takes its toll when copying them, as she soon goes into a sleep of 8 hours after fully taking in the power. Thus, the reason why Mylene is forced to wear gloves and is to not have direct skin contact with anyone longer than 5 minutes, or else she consumes their power. Another reason for this, is that if she were to take in too many powers, her time limit to use the abilities is shortened by 1 minute each time she copies a power. However, once the power is fully copied from the user, she no longer needs to be wary of skin contact with them. Weapon Jewelry: Diamond Dangling Earrings Weapon: Diamond 2 hand Rapier (left) Diamond Buster sword (right) (Can only transform one earring at a time) Personality: Mylene at first seems very calm, delicate, and serious. However, she has short temper and when angry, she causes a fit and does anything to get what she wants, blinded by her raging state. Normally, though, Mylene is very respectful, kind, and caring of those around her, and tends to even try her best to assist and help others, even if her first answer was a rejection. This happens when she finally gets used to the environment of the school and accepts that she is an enlisted student at Cavrais, as she comes to deeply cherish and value her classmates. However, sometimes her bonds with her comrades tends to be taken too far, as her short temper kicks in, it may ending up in Mylene fighting with the other students and/or staff if Mylene sees them hurting her comrades. This may be extracted from Mylene's flashback to when she was in the military, when Major Tara Evergreen was being mocked behind her back by her commanding unit, Mylene stepping in and almost ended up killing the unit where she was afterwards demoted to Major. Though, Mylene's personality varies with who she is with in some situations. For example, around Damien Caleis, she is always kind and respectful, but tends to tease him a lot. In contrast, with Vernal, she always ends up hitting him and pretends to be easily offended, resulting in bickering. Appearance: -Half Cut Black Bangs -Long Rear-Length Black hair -Golden Irises -Pale Skin Trivia: -When using her powers, her eyes turn a different color depending on what power. -Favorite pastime includes art -Personally dislikes the color green -Has a crush on Damien Caleis Kuruaso but gets friendzoned. -Is the only character who attends the academy at 16 -Mylene’s favorite food is Shrimp Category:Characters Category:Heroes